Akane Tendo (Continuum-16104615)
History Beginnings It was at the beginning of time. During the Great War, two demons plagued the gods on the battlefield more than any of the others like them. They were powerful warriors, and Susanoo decided to put an end to their reign of terror. He sent out thirty strong gods to subdue them. They fought valiantly, but the demons were too strong. They defeated all but one god, a young deity by the name of Kura Okami. He was a god of rain, and a gentle and handsome spirit. On the battlefield, he was undoubtedly strong. The demons were much more powerful than he was alone, but he fought on valiantly; desperately trying to save his friends, and buy them enough time to escape. The fight lasted for many days, and in the end, he was defeated. Raiden and Fujin descended upon him to finish him off. However, with the last of his strength, he attacked them, knowing he would die. The demons were taken by surprise and sealed away. The Dome, in Brussels, was trying to recreate the Super Soldier serum, with little luck. They opted to go the Bio-Mechanical route instead and created a pair of bracers that provided the wearer with the abilities of flight, Super-Strength and limited Invulnerability. Unfortunately the test subject Kimiko Tsukino died during a mission, so the bracers were inherited by her husband. The bracers were later found by Kimiko's daughter. The Ultimates General Nodoka Saotome later contacted her about joining the Ultimates. Powers and Abilities Powers Akane possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. It seems that Akane receives her powers from his equipment, mainly her bracers, and were not her own. However she is considered the avatar of Raijin so it is unknown to what limits she relies on her tools and what powers are innate within her. It should be noted that Fujin is significantly more powerful to the point he warps time and space (he can step anywhere in the three dimensional realm where Earth exists as easily as Akane can stroll through the park; he essentially manipulates reality). Akane is considered one of the strongest beings in the ultimate universe and has been called the most powerful super hero on the planet on different occasions and even by Nodoka herself. When transformed into Raijin Akane glows with a brilliant light and has bolts of electricity (even orbs of plasma at times) flowing around her. She becomes tall and dark-skinned with a muscular stature, and long white hair. She gains light colored eyes with dark sclera. She has the kanji for "lightning" (雷''kaminari'') tattooed on her right shoulder and a lightning bolt shaped scar that runs from her neck all the way across the right side of her chest. Superhuman Strength: Akane possesses vast superhuman strength, the full limits of which aren't known. However, she is capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. Her strength is such that when she stuck the Hulk, her blows shook Tokyo, and after only three blows from Akane, she had damaged and beaten the Hulk to the point she broke his jaw, broke his ribs and punctured his lungs. Despite this she was overpowered by Colossus and it has been confirmed that the Hulk and Namor are physically stronger than her (although with her other powers she can emerge victorious from both of them). Superhuman Speed Superhuman Reflexes: She was able to effortlessly tag and knock away Quicksilver, who was going well in excess of 600 miles per hour and was only getting faster. Superhuman Stamina: Raijin's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Much like her strength, the limits of her physical stamina are unknown. She can exert herself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Raijin's body are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. As a result, she can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to extremes of both temperature and pressure, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Raijin can exist in the vacuum of space without any aid. Weather Control: Raijin has demonstrated the ability to control the different aspects of weather while battling her opponents. She can create lightning so powerful she instantly took down over 6 alien space ships, and a single one was stated to be over 5 blocks wide. She can create lightning powerful enough to knock down the Hulk. Teleportation: Akane can use her quantum bands to instantly teleport herself across space. Flight: Abilities Akane is a capable fighter. Strength level Class 100+; Raijin is one of the physically mightiest beings on the Ultimatum universe's earth. She can lift tremendous weights. While the exact amount of weight she can lift isn't known she can easily lift far in excess of a 100 tons. However it should be noted that as high as her strength may be, it is nowhere near to the superior level of strength her counterpart Thor, Goddess of Thunder has demonstrated. Weaknesses Akane's powers come to some degree from her equipment. If her bracers were removed she will start losing all superhuman abilities. It is unknown to what degree she currently relies on them. Also anything that acts like a black hole can defeat Raijin by draining her powers away. Paraphernalia Equipment Quantum Bands Weapons Raijin has an armory full of weapons ranging from different types of hammers to swords and daggers. Notes *Akane’s character is based off of the Japanese god of thunder rather then the Norse. *Raijin is a combination of A (Naruto), Maxwell Dillon (Earth-616), Ginji Amano (Get Backers), Third Raikage (Naruto), Thor Odinson (Earth-1610), and Xane (Gold Diggers). Category:Continuum-16104615 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Deities Category:Good Characters Category:The Ultimates Category:Electrokinesis Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Space Survival Category:Atmokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Combat Masters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Blade Wielders Category:Tattoos Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Plasma Generation